


I Love You as You Are

by GracelessTevy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is Poe’s girlfriend.  she is Chubby and a bit of a geek, very smart.  she works on the base helping with combat operations.  She over hears talk on base about her and how shes not good enough for Poe and distances herself from him, causing the pilot stress and worry until he finds out for himself what people have been saying about his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You as You Are

You felt especially good about yourself today.  Poe would be coming home from his mission and you had been prepping yourself all morning for his return.  You turned in the mirror, checking yourself out in your room on base.  Your full figured curves never looks so good!  And that new dress, Poe was sure to approve.  You hair and makeup had turned out exactly how you wanted it too, there was no way your man wasn't going to be 105% pleased with the sight of his woman when he gets back!

 

As soon as the Fleet landed you were outside at the hanger, rushing to the black and orange X-Wing.  BB-8 lowered out of the ship, beeping happily and rolling over to you.  “Hey, BB-8!” You laughed when you reached the ship.  The little droid rolled in circles in greeting.  

 

Poe could barely wait until the hatch was open to jump out of his X-Wing and take off his helmet.  “Y/N!” He laughed, putting his helmet down and rushing to you, “There’s my girl!!”  He pulls you by the hips, pressing you to his body as he plants a sloppy, excited kiss on your lips.  He smelled like oil and sweat and musk and it was the most wonderful smell you had ever smelled.  It was the same scent he carried every time he came home to you.  “I’m so glad to see you, baby!  I’ll catch up with you later.  Gotta report to the general and make sure BB-8 and the X-Wing get checked out.”

 

“Alright, Black Leader.” You giggled, knowing how much he loves it when you call him that.  “I’ll see you in a bit.”  You share a tender kiss before you walk back into base and to the control room.  On your way there, however, your mood was slightly brought down by the whispers you hear from the other women on base.  

 

“Poe’s the best pilot in the resistance, he could have anyone, why have HER?”

 

“She’s so fat, and what’s with that hair?  There are so many beautiful, THIN women on base.  You would think the commander would have picked one of us!”

 

Suddenly, you didn't feel so hot about your looks anymore.  You reached the control room where you touched base with everyone about current plans against the First Order.  Admiral Statura and Ackbar both found you to be a great asset at the Resistance Base.  You had great tactical knowledge and had helped plan out several missions with them with much success.  You were smart, that went without saying.  But today you felt stupid.  The whispers and laughter that you constantly overheard had started to get to you.  Maybe Poe would be better off without you.  He would be so much happier with a prettier, skinnier girl…

 

“Babe!” Poe called to you, running up to you in the hall.  He was in his resistance uniform, freshly bathed, shaved and beaming with happiness  “I’ve got a the rest of the night off, its just you and me, doll!  What should we do?  Finn and Rey mentioned getting something to eat with them or we could get lost in the forest like I know you love to do.”  He was all smiles, taking your hand and rubbing your cheek with the other.

 

You pull away from him slowly and sigh, frowning, “Not tonight, Poe.”

 

He froze, his smile vanishing, “Wh-what?”  He paused, searching your eyes for some sort of explanation but not getting one when you tried your hardest to avoid eye contact.  “Babe… I haven't seen you in a week, I thought.. I thought you would want to spend some time together.”

 

“I know...But I just can’t tonight.”

 

“You seemed to happy at the hanger, Y/N, what happened?  Did I do something?”

 

“We’ll talk tomorrow, Poe.  I’m just going to go to sleep.”  You turned and started to walk away.

 

“I love you, Y/N…”

 

“Yeah…” was all you said, walking around the corner and into your room where you lay in your bed.  It only took 5 minutes in your own head for you to curl into a ball and start crying into your pillow.

  
  


“Shit.” Poe breathed, leaning against the wall in the hallway where you had left him, “Fuck…”  His chest hurt, his head spinning, what did he do?  You were so happy and then…  He rushed to the next floor in the housing unit to Finn’s room where he knocked on the door.

 

“Poe!” Finn answered the door smiling, though his grin soon fell when he saw his friend’s expression, “What’s wrong, what happened?  Where is Y/N?”

 

Rey popped her head out from behind Finn, “Is Y/N not coming to eat with us?”

 

“I… No.” Poe sighed, walking in and shutting the door behind him, “She’s… not feeling well.  Let’s just go.”

  
  


A week had gone by.  Every day, Poe tried to talk to you about what was eating you but you avoided the topic and usually avoided him too.  You submersed yourself in your work, spending 75% of your time in the Control Room.  Poe had come to see you there too, to bring you treats and coffee mostly.  After a few days, he stopped trying to pry whatever was bothering you out of you.  The pain in his gut only got tighter and tighter, anxiety pooling within him, not knowing what to do anymore.  He loved you… but did you still love him?

 

Rey and Finn had come to talk with you too, but they couldn't get it out of you either.  You always changed the subject when they would bring up Poe.

 

One afternoon, Poe, Rey and Finn were in the mess hall eating lunch together.  Poe barely touched his food, his anxiety getting the best of him.  

 

“Come on, Poe,” Rey said, “You need to eat something… you have an assignment in a few days, you need to be at your best if you’re going to lead the fleet.”

 

“Nah,” he said, weakly, “Not hungry.”

 

“Poe,” Finn sighed, “General Organa is going to be pissed if she loses her best pilot.”

 

“I just don't understand what I did wrong!” He finally blurted out, “Or… Do you think there is someone else?”  He rested his elbow on the table, his chin in his hand.  The man was fighting back tears at this point.  When Rey and Finn didn't have an answer, he hid his face in his hand and sighed, trying to compose himself.

 

“Look at him,” a woman at a table a few feet from them whispered, “He’s miserable.”

 

“Probably because of that fat girlfriend of his,” another chimed in.

 

Poe looked up at his friends who were looking back at him with wide eyes.  They heard her too.  “Mother of…” Poe growled, his hands balling into fists.

 

“She probably doesn't put out, or if she does she probably isn't any good at it.  Poor Dameron.  He’s probably so pent up and miserable.  I would be too if my partner was as ugly as his.”

 

Poe stood up suddenly, turning to the two women.  “Excuse me?” He snarled.

 

“Yes?” The one woman laughed.

 

“You have no right talking about Y/N like that.” 

 

“How do you think she would feel if she heard you talking about her?” Rey chimed in, equally as pissed as Poe.

 

“Oh no,” Finn said under his breath as Poe went off on the two women.

 

“What?” Rey asked, turning to Finn.

 

“Y/N.  She probably overheard them talking about her… That’s probably why she’s been so distant from Poe!”

 

“You know, you’re probably right, Finn.”  They looked up, Poe was fuming at these woman, going off about how rude they were and more.  “Poe!” 

 

It took Finn and Rey taking either one of Poe’s arms and dragging him away for him to stop telling them off.  “What?!  Can’t you two see I’m in the middle of something!?”  He barked.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Finn said, “Listen, Poe.  We know what’s going on with Y/N.”

 

Poe frozen, pulling his arm away from them, “What and you thought it was a good idea to keep this from me until now!?”

 

“No, Poe,” Rey said, putting a hand on Poe’s shoulder, “We just figured it out, just now.”

 

“Y/N probably overheard those women talking like that.  It would explain why she's been so distant, it probably got to her.”

 

Poe’s eyes widened, “SHIT!” With that he took off running to the housing unit and straight to your door.  “Y/N!” He knocked, calling to you.  “Open the door, Y/N!”

 

“No!” You said from behind the door, in tears.

 

“Baby, come on.... I know what’s going on!  It's the whispers around base, isn't it?  The other women saying you aren't good enough for me?  Baby, they don't know shit!”  You cracked the door open just enough to peek out with one eye.

 

“I’m gross…”

 

“No, babe, no!  Far from it.”

 

“I’m fat.”

 

“Just because you aren't a stick don't mean you’re not gorgeous, Y/N.”

 

“There’s prettier women on base for the Resistance’s best pilot…”

 

“No one’s more beautiful than you to me…”  Finally, you opened the door and stood in front of him, tears falling down your face, eyes reddened and puffy.  “I love YOU, Y/N, no one can change that…. I don't care what they think, they can all jump in a Sarlacc pit for all I care… You mean the galaxy to me, I need you, babe!  Just… stop this silly avoiding me bantha shit…”

 

You choke up, more tears falling as you break down and fling yourself into his arms, “I’m so sorry, Poe!”  You lover holds you tightly, walking forward and pushing you into your room so he can close the door.  “I should have just talked to you about it but I thought you would just be better off without me.”

 

“Are you joking?” He scoffed, “I have been a wreck without you!  Just ask Finn and Rey!”  Poe lifts your head up with both hands and looks you in the eyes, “I love you, Y/N… nothing’s gonna change that, I promise.”  He kisses you tenderly before backing you up to the bed, climbing into it with you and hovering over you once you are on your back.  

 

The two of you lock lips a few more times before Poe’s pressing his body against you, his lips venturing down to your neck and ears where he whispers to you, telling you how much he loves you and wants you.. Needs you.. And within minutes, he’s showing you just how much he needs you.

  
  


“We should probably get up and go eat,” you giggle, an hour or so later.  Poe is beaming as he clings to you, wearing nothing but your blanket that's covering the both of you.  

 

“Naw,” he laughs, “We can just stay right here forever.”  At that moment his stomach growls, making the both of you laugh.

 

“Your stomach sounds like a blasted Rancor, Poe Dameron!  You need supper!”

 

He rolls over and on top of you, kissing you sloppily one more time before rolling himself out of bed,  “Fiiiiine,” he groans, sifting through the cloths on the floor to find his, “Let’s go find Rey and Finn.”

 

You bite your lip, watching him for a moment and soaking in the view.  He laughs when he catches you.

 

“Get dressed, hypocrite, and quit staring at my ass!” 


End file.
